Mengatakannya
by Makoto Kajiwara
Summary: aku ingin dicintai, tapi dia tidak terlihat mencintaiku. MxM lagi. RnR?


**Disclaimer**: _Death Note punya Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obata, Sen No Yoru Wo Koete punya Aqua Timez_

_**Mengatakannya**_

_**A Death Note Fanfic**_

_**By**_

_**Ryoko Sora**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

Mello. Dia teman sekamarku disini sekarang. Tapi, aku sebenarnya ingin menjadikannya lebih dari sekedar teman. Kau tau maksudku kan? Ya, kau pasti tau.

Apa kau berpikir kalau aku ini aneh? Aku menyukai yang hanya menganggapku sahabatnya. Mello yang kasar, pemarah, kejam dan ambisius itu. Apalagi Mello itu laki laki. Aku aneh, ya? Kau pasti berpikir aku aneh.

Aku sudah coba untuk meyakinkan diriku sendiri untuk tidak menyukai Mello. Tapi, aku tak bisa. Aku terlalu menyayanginya.

Tapi, sekali lagi kubilang, dia menganggap ku sebagai sahabatnya. Bahkan aku ingat saat ulang tahunnya tahun lalu.

_Flash back on_

"Mello, happy birthday." Kataku padanya.

"Eh, Matt? Happy birthday apa?"

"Ini hari ulang tahunmu kan, bodoh."

"Hah? Yang benar?"

"Iya, ini 13 desember."

"Aku aja lupa. Kau ingat, Matt? Wah, terimakasih."

"sama-sama" kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Kau memang sahabatku yang paling baik." Ia mengatakan hal yang dapat membuat senyum itu menghilang dari wajahku.

_Flash back off._

Satu satunya cara agar dia tahu apa perasaan ku adalah jika aku mengatakannya.

Masalahnya adalah..

Kau tau?

Masalahnya mengungkapkan perasaan melalui kata-kata itu sangat sulit, kau tau?

Entahlah, tapi jujur, aku ingin mengatakannya. Sesulit apapun pasti akan kukatakan, kok. Tapi, tak tau kapan.

Kalau aku melihat aku yang sekarang ini. Aku jadi miris sendiri. Aku selalu menampakkan diriku yang sedang tersenyum seakan tak ada apa apa dihadapannya. Padahal aku begitu menyayangi Mello walaupun kurasa dia tak menyayangiku. Aku hanya mencintai dengan perasaan takut terluka jika dia tau perasaanku.

Kau lihat? Aku mencintainya Walaupun dia tidak tidak terlihat menyayangiku.

Aku ingin dicintai, tapi dia tidak terlihat mencintaiku. Tapi, yang ingin kulakukan sekarang adalah menyatakan perasaanku. Tak peduli apa nanti dia akan membenciku, tak peduli nanti aku sesakit apa.

Dan disinilah aku sekarang.

Dihadapan Mello. Mello yang selama ini begitu kucintai walaupun ia tetap tidak terlihat menyayangiku.

Dan seperti yang sudah aku katakan sebelumnya, aku akan mengatakan perasaanku pada Mello.

"Ada apa kau mengajakku kesini, Matt?" Katanya sambil sesekali mengigiti coklat yang ada dalam genggamannya.

"Sebenarnya aku kesini Cuma mau mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Kataku padanya. Aku sudah siap terluka. Sungguh.

"Apa?" dia tetap seperti biasa

"Mello,kau tau selama ini kau selalu menganggapku sebagai sahabatmu, bukan?"

"Tentu saja, Matt."

"Kau tau aku ingin kau menganggapku lebih dari sekedar sahabat?"

"Apa maksudmu, Matt?" dia masih belum mengerti atau dia pura pura tidak mengerti?

"Aku.. aku menyayangimu lebih dari sekedar seorang sahabat, Mello."

"Hah?"

"Aku.. Aku Mencintaimu, Mello." Kataku sambil menunduk.

Tuhan, berikan aku keberanian sekali ini saja untuk menatap matanya, Tolonglah.

Akhirnya aku menatapnya. Mataku dan Matanya bertemu. Aku tak bisa membaa apa yang tersirat di wajah Mello. Aku tak tau dia akan mengatakan hal yang membuatku senang atau sedih.

Tapi..

Mello langsung mencium dahiku. Hanya sekejap, tapi.

"Mello?" Aku masih heran.

"Ya, Matt?"

"Jadi?"

"Mmm.. maaf, ya Matt tapi aku tak bisa menerima pernyataanmu ini. Bukan aku tak mencintaimu, aku juga mencintaimu, Matt. Walaupun aku tak pernah menunjukkannya padamu."

"Lalu kenapa, Mello?"

"Maaf, ya Matt. Aku tak ingin menjelaskannya padamu. Maaf, ya."

"Lalu, Mello apa kau membenciku?"

"Haha, bicara apa kau? Sampai kapanpun kau tetap sahabatku." Katanya sambil merangkul bahuku.

Aku tersenyum. "Terimakasih kau tidak membenciku, Mello."

"Kenapa kau berterimakasih, hah?" katanya sambil melihatku. Aku hanya menggeleng.

Tak apalah. Yang penting aku sudah mengatakannya.

Dan jika Mello masih menjadi sahabatku, aku tidak perlu merasa takut akan kehilangan dia.

Aku tidak perlu merasa takut kehilangan dia.

.

.

_Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai_

_Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte_

_Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte_

_Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaerunda_

_Anata ga boku wo aishite iru ka aishite inai ka_

_Nante koto wa mou docchi demo iin da_

_Donna ni negai nozomou ga_

_Kono sekai ni wa kaerarenu mono ga takusan aru darou_

_Sou soshite boku ga anata wo aishiteru to iu jijitsu dake wa_

_Dare ni mo kaerarenu shinjitsu dakara_

_Sen no yoru wo koete anata ni tsutaetai_

_Tsutaenakya naranai koto ga aru_

_Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai_

_Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte_

_Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte_

_Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaeru n da_

_Kimochi wo kotoba ni suru no wa kowai yo demo_

_Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaeru n da_

_Kono hiroi sekai de meguri au yorokobi wo kotoba jya ii arawasenai ne_

_Dakara bokutachi wa hohoemi_

_Iro azayaka ni sugiru aki wo doremi de utatte_

_Fuyu wo se ni haru no komorebi wo machi_

_Atarashiku umare kawaru dareka wo mamoreru youni to_

_Kita michi to yukisaki furikaereba itsudemo okubyou na me wo shite ita boku_

_Mukiaitai demo sunao ni narenai_

_Massugu ni aite wo aisenai hibi wo_

_Kurikaeshite wa hitoribocchi wo iyagatte_

_Ano hi no boku wa mukizu na mama de hito wo aisou to shite ita_

_Sono omoi ga kanawanakutatte suki na hito ni suki tte tsutaeru_

_Sore wa kono sekai de ichiban suteki na koto sa_

**(Sen No Yoru Wo Koete-Aqua Timez)**

**-OWARI-**

A/N:

Heyo~~~

Saya bikin songfic walaupun songfic udah dilarang. Abis masih banyak yang bikin songfic, sih. Gapapa, dong? #alesangagal

Songfic ini make lagu nya Aqua timez yang Sen No Yoru Wo Koete, adakah yang ngefans sama Aqua timez juga kayak saya?

Ahaha, udah, ah.

Eniwei, makasih buat AnnaYuki yang bilang mau nungguin fanfic ini. Buat cyberfriend cyberfriend saya yang lain juga makasih :)

Makasih buat yang udah baca apalagi review, yang udah baca langsung di closejuga makasih :)

Oke. Maap kalo jadinya abal begini,

Review? :3


End file.
